Funtom Nights
by Lil'Pervert
Summary: Ciel is faced with a problem. He is currently being preyed upon by Claude Faustus unbeknown to Alois, however Sebastian will have nothing of it. Will they ever come to a close? Rated M in later chapters.


L.P.: Heyyyy there~! What's up~? How are you guys? I needed a break from the Naruto scene so I'm trying something new...wait for it..wait for it. Yaoi! Woo-hoo?

Naruto: WHAT?

L.P.: Hush I'll still "work" on The Cowboy Casanova scene...I'm just stuck in a huge brain block...go eat ramen...go on now!

Naruto: Fine.

L.P.: I can't wait to reveal this story... any who...Ciel~!

Ciel: What do you want with me woman?

L.P: You're such a short stack~! I love you!

Sebastian: Lady Pervert I'd appreciate if you didn't taunt my Young Master that much...it's almost tea time.

L.P: Right!...Story time! Sebastian would you kindly?

Sebastian: Lady Pervert does not own Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II...she's just not in her right mind.

L.P: Quite Quite. Oh! This story is Kuroshitsuji II based so expect Claude and Alois in here. ep..4 and 5...I just altered it a lot.

DISCLAIMER: What Sebas-chan said!

* * *

**Sebastian's POV - The Phantomhive Estate**

As usual I am the first to rise in this estate. Currently I already had Bocchan's tea prepared and the paper ironed. A prickling sensation in my breast pocket contained the letter I obtained from Claude the day before, it's contents yet to be introduced to my Young Master. I took out my silver pocket watch and saw that it was time to wake him up. I took hold of the trolley containing Bocchan's tea and his breakfast and made my way up to his chambers.

It did not take much time for me to arrive to his room. When I entered he was sleeping...never able to awaken on his own at such an early time. I made my way to the arched window, it's drapes allowing the smallest amount of light to stray into the dark room. I drew the curtains only to hear the adolescent stir in his bed and grumble irritatedly at the intrusive rays. I chuckled at the sound.

"Good morning Bocchan, today's schedule includes French with Mr. Sole de la suar, a tailoring visit from Ms. Nina Hopkins, followed by tea with a coorperate advisor for the Funtom branch in Germany, and lastly violin lessons with me." I recited while pouring Chamomile tea into delicately polished china.

I watched as the young boy sat up in his rather large bed with a wrinkled night shirt, his eye patch lying abandoned on the night stand, accompanied by the azure ring residing in it's silver throne.

"Sebastian..." he began. His mismatched eyes held my gaze. A stark azure eye with so many emotions layed under it contrasting with the amethyst eye bearing our contract, the very contract binding his soul as mine and mine alone.

"Yes Bocchan?" I asked holding out the saucer containing the cup of tea for him to accept.

"Is there any news for me today?" He asked.

I quickly tensed without his noticing, it isn't a demon's instinct to lie...no matter how much it bothers me.

"Ah...yes..there is this letter from the Trancy Household." I began

A lithe pale robin shaded eyebrow rose in skepticism at the name.

"Trancy?, As in Alois Trancy?" He asked me.

"Yes, it appears that this letter is addressed to you, other than that there is no other news." I stated while removing the accursed letter from my breast pocket

"Nothing, even from the Queen?" He pressed further.

"I am absolutely sure Bocchan." I replied.

I saw as his shoulders slackened, he hasn't had a request from the Queen in weeks...his patience was really being worn thin.

"Before breakfast gets cold, I have prepared blueberry crepes drizzled with cherry glaze, complimented with chamomile tea for the taste." I said to ease his mood.

"Ah..," He said before popping a piece of his meal into his mouth behind pouting pale lips.

I took in his form as I usually do every morning, before the stress of the day fully takes place. His slate gray hair that fell over his eyes, which were currently drooping as he savored the breakfast before him. Long eyelashes brushing over his round cheeks as he blinked.

'_Simply decadent_'... I thought.

I simply stared as he began slicing the blood red waxen spider seal with the letter opener, a cup of tea in his other hand.

"A ball?" His eyebrows rising against his forehead as he rhetorically asked out loud.

"Oh? Well then Young Master what shall we do about that?" I asked, smiling because I knew the answer.

"Sebastian prepare the carriage, we're going to see what Earl Trancy has to do with me." He said with that determined spark in his eyes.

I placed a hand over my heart and bowed, looking up my smile stretched wider.

~~~...~~~

~~...~~

~...~

.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

L.P: Yep...that's all for now folks. Everything will pick up as it usually does later on in this story.

Sebastian: Lady Pervert, I believe it is time for you to retire for the night.

L.P: Oh? Is it now? Well then...you know the ritual Sebastian.

Sebastion: -Sighs- Honestly...Lady Pervert surely you jest...

L.P: Hush now! Bend over!

Sebastian: Yes...My Lady.

L.P: YAY PIGGIE BACK RIDE! -Leaps onto Sebastian's back.

Ciel: -Snickers- Lovely job you have there Sebastian.

Sebastian (while carrying my large kaboose): Oh don't worry My Lord...You'll get yours..

L.P: -Looks at with a psychotic smile. Ciel~ Ciellllll~ I'll make sure to play with you too~!...Take me to bed Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: -Smiles- Why yes My Lady.

* * *

review...I'll have Sebastian treat Ciel like a kitten for you. :D

Sebastian: I would love that.

Ciel: Don't you dare.

Bye bye~! 3


End file.
